


Only A Human.

by Hobbibabe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (Almost) Everyone (NCT) Top, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Anal Sex, Assassins Seventeen, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Kidnapping, Badass Lee Taeyong, Blood and Violence, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Brutal Murder, Drug Dealing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Loves Lee Taeyong, Fear of Abandonment, Fist Fights, Gang ATEEZ, Gang BTS, Gang GOT7, Gang MONSTA X, Gang NCT, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gay Panic, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, Multi, Murder, OT23 (NCT), Panic Attacks, Protective NCT Ensemble, Smut, Street fighters Straykids, Taeyong goes psycho at times, Taeyong needs a hug, Tragedy, a little separation anxiety, gang exo, lots of smut, polyamorous, superhuman abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbibabe/pseuds/Hobbibabe
Summary: "You're a fucking monster!""No, I'm just a human."***Lee Taeyong was created to be the future of Humanity. He is made to be stronger, smarter, faster, and far more powerful than a modern human. Though Taeyong was seen as the literal definition of "Perfection" He still has a few flaws not many, people know about. Despite his rapid growth, Taeyong was abandoned in the end.The huge gang named NCT is growing to be the top three as the most dangerous gangs in society. Maybe it's because of their many and many members that are spread everywhere. They have created themselves quite a name from the public media.But because danger attracts a disaster, Lee Taeyong accidentally crosses paths with the undefeated NCT. And things get messy quick.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Everyone
Kudos: 35





	Only A Human.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to mention that not everyone in this Alternate Universe NCT is romantically (or sexually) involved with Taeyong. They all just love and admire him. 
> 
> Please Enjoy, loves - HBE

\- Lee Taeyong -

Perfection. That one word was to describe a certain male named Lee Taeyong.

His intelligence, His physical strength, His talents, and His beauty were above any average human. He was made to be perfect. But He, unfortunately, has a few flaws which no one could easily overlook. Taeyong didn't think much about it because humans aren't perfect. So why should he be perfect? Well, he soon found out it was because he was the future of humanity. Taeyong was made to be the ideal human. He needed to be perfect for the sake of the future of humanity.

But that was all thrown out the window since the plan to evolved humans was put to a stop. The plan was abandoned along with confused and innocent Taeyong.

That was months ago though, now the black-haired male seemed like he completely picked up the normal human behavior. He doesn't use the high intelligence speech anymore and he isn't well mannered anymore. Taeyong does whatever he wants now. But he does things that don't attract too much attention to himself. As if that mattered because Taeyong attracts the attention of all types of people, even if it's just him walking around in public.

it didn't matter who the person was or what they do for a living, whenever it comes to Lee Taeyong everyone moves out of his way. Even in a crowded area, Everyone naturally moves of the way for him. That's the effect Taeyong has on people whether he knew them or not. The energy around Taeyong is suffocating, deadly even. He has the energy that sends off warning signs in people's heads. telling them to stay away, there is danger surrounding the male. But of course, is Taeyong's threatening presence enough to scare away any touch-deprived humans? No, not quite. There's a handful of people who find dangerous bad boys attractive and to add more to their desire to approach the male, Taeyong is intimidatingly beautiful.

It's to the point where people actually wonder if god personally conducted Taeyong's face himself. Little to their knowledge, God did not make Taeyong but ordinary humans like them. But surprisingly the people who "created" Taeyong themselves did not know that he was going to be this good-looking. no one expected it except Taeyong. The man can make anyone's head turn even if they are on the other side of the street.

Taeyong reminds unfazed at the stares by now. When he is out and about, he doesn't stop walking when a person usually a female asks for his number. He just needs to get to point A to point B. Then he'll go back to trapping himself at the place where he remembers most of his early memories. The research facility. The place where he was left to fend for himself, back then Taeyong was clueless and naive. He didn't understand why would they leave him after showering him with praises and treating him like he's the most fragile person on the planet but after a few months of going through the files, Taeyong understood.

They were scared.

Taeyong was growing more violent as the days passes and his abilities were growing out of the charts. So what was the only option they had to stop the future of Humanity? To get rid of him. They tried to kill Taeyong. They tried in three different ways. Poisoning his food, shooting him from behind, and taking away his air supply during a check-up.

Taeyong recovered from the poisoned food in three days. Taeyong heard the gun click and instinctively dodge the bullet. Taeyong broke free from the capsule that was taking his oxygen. All three times the scientists failed to kill him and then they dumbly came to the realization that Taeyong is far more powerful than a regular human.

So them, being regular humans cannot kill Taeyong. Because he is always a level higher than all of them. The scientists thought it would be a matter of time for when Taeyong would start to rebel against them so they abandoned him with their tails in-between their legs. Cowards.

"Fucking cowards." Taeyong quietly mumbles as he glares at the photo hung up on the cracked stone wall. That photo wasn't there before, it was hung up on the day the scientists left. In that photo were the only 10 people Taeyong personally knew and talked to during his early stages. They were all huddled around an innocent wide-eyed Taeyong, all smiling and laughing. God, that photo is making his blood boil in rage. How dare they? How dare they abandoned him on this godforsaken fucking planet? How dare they leave without saying at least a fucking goodbye?!

In a pit of his own rage and hatred, Taeyong grabbed whatever was next to him and chucked it at the photo. The object which was an old-fashioned lantern zoomed across the air and with a minimum force of a raging bull, the lantern collides with the photo frame. The photo frame and the lantern exploded into little pieces and shards of glass danced in the air before dropping to the floor like raindrops. The photo itself caught onto flames from the fire of the lantern and it began to burn away at the photo. Adrenaline still pumping in his veins, Taeyong huffs from the amount of strength he unknowingly put into that one throw. His hand trembled violently as well. Taeyong's ears were still ringing from the terrifying sound that came erupting when the two objects hit each other. He ignored it though and his eyes fixated on the thing sticking out of the stone wall.

Standing up slowly from the shabby leather sofa, Taeyong took quiet strides towards the wall to identify the thing in the wall. That thing in the wall was a metal piece from the lantern that pierced into the stone wall from Taeyong's throw. The man bit his tongue harshly, his burning rage slowly turning into sadness. bringing his hand up, Taeyong warps all five slim fingers around the sharp piece from the lantern, and...he pauses. His eyes starting to prickle with tears but he desperately blinks them away. A very familiar burning sensation starts to tighten around his chest, Taeyong's grip on the piece also tightens. The sharp edges of the metal piece dug and broke the soft skin. The warm rusty-color of blood ooze from fresh wounds on Taeyong's hand. Taeyong barely feels the new stabbing pain in his hand, the tight burning in his chest was all he can focus on. The burn was suffocating the poor man. He may be on edge of a panic attack but still, Taeyong swallows all of his sorrow and he yanks the metal piece from the stone wall with ease. The small sounds of stone from the wall hitting the floor was the only sound in the room. Taeyong's watery glare goes back to the nearly burned photo.

"How dare they make me this strong and then just leave me..." Taeyong whispers, his voice cracking. His emotions were spiraling out of control. Anger, Sadness, hatred, fear, and loneliness. Taeyong may be powerful than most but not even Satan can endure this hell of agony. If Taeyong was a ticking time bomb before then the explosion is coming near.

and people might not survive the disaster that is Lee Taeyong.

***

Who is NCT? Some people would say they are one of the most dangerous gangs at the moment. Others would say they are just rebelling pretty boys. But who are they really behind the titles and the rumors? Some of their allies would say that they are a bit...unstable and unpredictable...Because they don't have a leader who can properly give out orders and to put them in their place when they misbehave. They do whatever they want and they messily handle conflict with someone usually getting killed.

The amount of members that are in NCT is unknown, currently, only five members are known to the public and being chased down by the police but many people know that NCT has more hidden members within their gang. This makes them more dangerous because NCT members are spread everywhere and no one knows their true identity.

NCT may be unpredictable, Reckless, and Murderous but they were certainly not ready to encounter someone who is a bigger threat to them since they had beef with the Assassins named Seventeen.

No one in the criminal world was ready to fight with a Super Human who can and soon will be a start of a tragedy.

The bomb is ticking. When will the explosion happen? No one knows, yet. Can they defuse the bomb and stop a massacre? Probably not.

*  
*  
*  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually came to the realization that there are not many stories about Badass Taeyong and at 2 AM in the sheer darkness of my bedroom, I said to myself: "Unacceptable. I'll write one myself." So yeah, here I am a few days later. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you stay for the ride! - HBE

**Author's Note:**

> [ I apologize for any Grammar, Spelling, and Educational mistakes. I'm not the best writer and definitely not the smartest. ]


End file.
